House Of Zodiac
by Zero Son Of Seven
Summary: A new Destiny await Annabeth, can Percy protect his love one, or will he fail as an older enemy make they move on this world. Hiatus until further notice. Truly sorry
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PJO or HoO, they belong to Rick Riordan, seriously if I own PJO or HoO the Stool Brother would have more screen time than Grover. Twin Rock!**

* * *

Percy

I walk with Annabeth across the camp lake, our hand entwined with each other and I couldn't be more happy. How couldn't I. Last year we finally defeat Gaea, united the two camp and pissed of Zeus by refusing Godhood, again, and still breathing after that. Now tell me how many people has done that.

"Oi love bird you guy late" Leo call us out. I look up and see my friend waiting. The picnic cloth has been set. Now I know what you think, what kind of idiot would have a picnic in the middle of the night. Then again tonight they will be a meteor shower so a picnic with you love one while watching falling star, only and idiot would miss that.

"Hey, race you there, Seaweed brain" Annabeth said as she run ahead.  
Smiling I let her go, there's no need for me to rush, Annabeth wouldn't go anyway, beside nothing on this world can tear us apart.

Reaching hillside I look at my friend.  
Jason Grace my cousin, the son of Jupiter, beside her was his girlfriend I mean his fiance, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. After the fight, Jason proposed her in front of the Olympian, which in my book was kinda awesome. He smile as we approach.

"Took you time" Jason said to me.  
"Well I decide to give you and Piper some alone time, you know if you guy wanna make out first" I joke at them causing the would be husband and wife to blush.  
"Well that's just a stupid excuse since the are never alone" I look at the source of the voice. Reyna, former Praetor of Camp Jupiter, handed me a soda. Beside her was my other best friend, Grover, Lord of The Wild and his wife Juniper, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levasque, would be Zhang, the current Praetor of Camp Jupiter, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Brother and son of Hades.

I laugh at Reyna remark "Sorry, it's just that peace moment like this is kinda hard to get" I took a sip. As I sit down Annabeth sit beside me, I throw my arm around her shoulder and pull her closer.

"Oh come on guy find a room please" all of us turn our back and see Thalia Grace, Jason sister and the eldest daughter of Zeus, walking toward us.  
"Thalia you late sis" Jason hug her sister, follow by Piper and Annabeth.  
"You look wonderful sis" Piper said to her would be sister in law.  
"Why thank you, keep praising me, I might just change my mind about making your daughter joining the Hunter"  
"Sis!" Jason took a step back.  
"Just kidding lil bro" the girls laugh.

"Peace time huh" Leo walked next to me"  
"Yeah" I took another snip. Looking at the cloudless night sky, my heart should be ease but I feel different, like a proclamation of disaster.

"Ah, it begin" Juniper shout as thousand of shooting star begin they decent.  
"So beautiful" Annabeth slid around my arm, hugging it.  
"Yeah"  
Noticing my tone Annabeth ask "Percy what's wrong? Is something bothering you?"

'So like Annabeth' I though before looking her.  
"No Annabeth, nothing wrong"  
"Seaweed brain, you know you a lousy liar right" I sigh, there's no way I can lie at her.  
"I don't know, something doesn't feel right"  
"Like what Percy?"

Before I can answer something fall hard in front of us.

"What the?" Leo shout as Jason, Thalia and Reyna draw they weapon.

I push Annabeth behind me, protecting her is my first priorities.

"Kelp head don't you think you beginning to overprotective her?" Thalia ask me.

"Don't think wrong, Annabeth can kick any monster ass with ease but she also the brain among us, so of course I had to protect her so she can analyze the enemy" I explain my action.

"I agree, something tell me that this thing is dangerous, very dangerous" Reyna said.

I ready Riptides. As the smoke start to clear, a black silhouette lunge itself toward me. I manage to block it just in time but I was thrown back a little.

"So you Perseus Jackson huh?" the thing wear a blood red robe with a long scythe "The God-Slayer"

"God-Slayer?" I ask. Before I can get an answer Jason slash the thing but miss by an inch as the monster jump back.

"What do you by that and what are you?" Jason ask again.

"Yeah last time I checked Percy haven't kill any God" Hazel shout as she and Leo lunge themselves. They attack was easily deflected causing.

"Not yet but you will, I am Mephisto, servant of Lord Mars, for my master you Perseus Jackson shall fall by my blade" Mephisto attack once more, but I'm ready for his attack. Blocking his attack I deflect his charge and slash downward, miss by an inch. Mephisto though I miss, however an arrow hit his shoulder.

"Thank you Frank" I thank my friend as Jason and I slash Mephisto together.

"Guh, just what you expect from the son of Zeus and Poseidon" Mephisto tries to strike again but he seem can't move. "What the?" looking down at his leg, I see Mephisto leg is wrap in black shadow.

"Son of Hades is also strong as the son of Zeus and Poseidon" Nico said as he held his right arm, controlling the shadow.

"Of course, still just a demigod trick could never bind me," Mephisto body start to glow red, the shadow disappear, he jump and knock me and Jason back, "Nor a pathetic Olympian metal can harm me"

"No way I'm sure we hit his vital point" Jason said weakly. Mephisto strike was really hard.

"Human without the power of Cosmo, don't think so highly of yourself just because your father is Zeus"

"Cosmo?" Annabeth ask. Looking at her Mephisto suddenly laugh like a maniac.

"Oh this is good, this is trully good, not only I will kill the God-Slayer, I can also kill the Rhea herself" Mephisto said as he walk toward Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" I shout weakly as I watch Mephisto took down Thalia, Piper, Reyna and Frank easily before he grab Annabeth neck in with great speed.

"If I kill you this war that will begin is good as over" Mephisto laugh as he raise his scythe, ready to strike.

I muster every energy that I could and before I know it, I lunge myself and punch Mephisto sending it flying. I grab Annabeth before she fall.

"Percy?!" she shout.

"I got you"

"Percy, you body, it's" her tone sound strange, so I decide to look at my body. My eye wide as I notice that my body is "glowing" Annabeth finish her sentence.

"That is Cosmo, the source of Universe" A man said. I turn and see a man with messy black hair, wearing a white armor with swan igsinia on the chestplate.

"Kai" I said slowly.

"Long time no see Percy, you haven't change, always inviting trouble. Didn't I thought you to always keep you head cool" Kai smile at me.

**Read and Review please, forgive for any grammar error since English is isn't my native language and this is the first Fanfic I wrote. **

**PS: Would anyone be my story Beta-Reader**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own PJ or HoO, Rick Riordan does.  
****To God of Ice: Glad you enjoy it, I will try to improve my grammar, please forgive for any mistake, English isn't my native Language and I can't find any Beta Reader. About Annabeth/Rhea, the next chapter will explain it.**

* * *

Percy

My mind start to wonder back when I was twelve.

_"Oi Nancy stop it!" I shout at Nancy Bobofit._

_"Or what Jackson, you gonna do what?" Nancy pulled my collar and throw me back. She took my lunch tray and start to throw food at me. I grip my fist and just when I'm about to attack, a cold hand grip my shoulder._

_"Percy keep you head cool, remember you new here, you don't want to make Sally sad would you?" the owner of the hand speak to me. I look at him, he has shoulder length black messy hair and a lilac eye, he wear a red hooded jacket and worn blue jean, on his neck is a white headphone._

_"Ah Kai honey, you finally decide to go on date with me" I look Nancy and her friend do girl stuff when a hot boy came, you know checking they hair, cloth to make sure they were perfect. Also every girl, regardless of they age, in the cafeteria seem to do the same thing and to be honest who can blame them, this guy Kai is very handsome._

_"No thanks Nancy, I don't date bitch" Kai pull me up, "You okay Percy?"_

_"Ah yes, thank you" I thank him._

_"No problem, I'm Kai by the way" He hold his hand._

_I shook his hand, still dumbfound how he know my name or my mother name. As I'm about to ask he said "Remember Percy, always keep you head cool" He then left the cafeteria._

That's is how I meet Kai, my very first friend at Yancy Academy.

After the event I found out Kai has the same schedule with me and although he seem friendly with me, our friendship are kinda awkward. He sit behind the class, listening to his music on the headphone, never bother what the teacher said and yet he's one of Yancy smartest kid, not genius just smart. He also seem very athletic, but lazy. Almost 2/3 of girl in the school have a crush on him and yet he show no interest in befriend any of them.

I ask him why, he's only answer is that a lone wolf in the snow only join his pack when the right time come, I still have no idea what that mean.

Even though his 'lone wolf' attitude kinda get in his social way, he's a good friend. He often help me with my study, now to think of it it's kinda worthless since my grade never did improve, often keep me out of trouble, also worthless since well you know AHDH kid. But the fondest memory I had with him is sneaking out of the dorm and star gazing. Back then, when I'm about to explode with anger or feeling disappointed, he's always come to my dorm and we would spend hours stargazing if the weather is nice. He always teach me the name of the constellation and they meaning like they important, when I ask why he teaching me this, his answer is always the same, "Because this is Fate"

This was before Grover came.

After Grover came, Kai kinda distant himself. But when Mr Brunner or Chiron came, that is when our friendship almost end. He stop tutoring me, stop coming to my dorm and our night time has ended, no we are not gay. When I confront him he say that this is the fate star has wrote for us and not to worry, we will be friend once more. He still help me when I'm in trouble and often told me to keep my head cool.

However the day when our friendship truly end is during our school trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

_On the trip to the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, who keep hitting Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich. Grover like always was an easy target._

_Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip._

_"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled._

_Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."_

_He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch._

_"That's it." I started to get up, however before I can rise from my seat a hand pulled me back to my seat._

_I look behind me and notice Kai was the one who stop me._

_"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens, keep you head cool Percy" After warning me, he put back his headphone and stare at the road_

_During Mr. Brunner speech about Greek funeral art. Nancy Bobofit was snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"_

_It came out louder than I meant it to._

_The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story._

_"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"_

_My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."_

_Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this_

_picture represents?"_

_I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"_

_"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."_

_"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—"_

_"God?" Mr. Brunner asked._

_"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um,_

_Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And_

_later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"_

_"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me._

_"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."_

_Some snickers from the group, and after that little scene Mr. Brunner and I has a little talk._

_After my talk with Mr. Brunner, Kai came beside me and ask, "Percy, do you know what happen to Lady Rhea?"_

_"Lady Rhea? Oh Kronos wife, if I remember correctly she disappear right? Or did she die"_

_"Well that's the problem, no one know, she disappear after the Titan War, some people say she fade, some say she's in Tartarus, however there is another story about her fate after the war" he said as he lower his headphone._

_"And that is..."_

_Stooping at the main door, "I guess Sally haven't told you yet" he smile, "Well I guess the time is not yet right" he whisper the last sentence._

_"What do you mean, and how did you know my mother name?" I ask, thinking back I never did know how he knew my mother name in the first place._

_"All in time Percy, Grover waiting for you," He put back his headphone and start to walk away not before he said, "Oh and Percy, remember to keep you head cool"_

After that I eat lunch with Grover and of course Nancy came and I go with Mrs. Dodds or Alecto and fight her. What I forgot to mention or perhaps I forget about the event that happen afterwards.

_After my fight with Alecto, I start to walk back to the entrance, however before I can leave the hall, a shadowy figure stand in my way._

_"Perseus Jackson I presume?" The shadowy figure ask._

_"Yeah and you are?"_

_"My name is not important, for my master you must die" the shadowy figure lunge it self but before he can hit me Kai appear out of nowhere and block it's punch._

_"Oh, now what does a lowly Mars servant doing here" Kai said._

_"You, what are you? You have Cosmo" the shadowy figure fall back as Kai pull something that look like a lock from his pocket._

_"I won't hold my breath" Kai push a small button as the lock open and shout "CYGNUS"_

_Kai body start to glow white and something appear on his waist. He put the lock on the 'buckle' and lock it, causing a burst of light appear from the sky. As the light fade, Kai body is now wearing what seem to be a white armor with arm guard and leg guard. His black hair now turn white as the snow._

_"You!" The shadowy figure howl, "SEED!"_

_"Huh I guess even the lowly servant of Mars know about us" Kai taunt the shadowy figure as it attack Kai. Moving gracefuly Kai block all of it attack and with ease counter attack it._

_"I don't have time to waste," Kai body start to glow again, taking his stance, he punch the air shouting "Diamond Dust" as stream of ice appear from his hand, hitting and freezing the shadowy figure who then explode._

_After the smoke gone I noticed Kai and the shadowy figure has disappear. Dumbfound I race to the entrance only to see Kai drink from the drinking fountain._

_"Kai are you okay" I rush to him. He look at me with weird expression._

_"What do you mean?" He ask._

_"The shadowy thing, you, armor, snow, Cygnus" I stutter as he look at me blankly._

_"Dude you okay, seriously every time you meet Mrs. Kerr you act weird" He start to walk back to the entrance._

_"Who?" I said as I follow him._

When I reach outside it had started to rain and you know what happen next.

_After giving back the pen to Chiron, I line up to enter the bus. Just before I got in Kai pull me form the line and handed me the same lock that he use before, except that this lock is empty._

_"What this?"_

_"A keep sake and a farewell gift" he smile._

_"Farewell gift?"_

_"Yes Percy after this trip I'm gonna move, don't worry we will meet again, eventually" Kai then enter the bus before I could ask anymore question._

And that was the last time I see Kai. After that I went to Camp Half Blood and my life literally change, I forgot about Kai and the incident, sometime I start to think Kai never exist cause when I ask Grover or Chiron about him, both of them just said that there were never was a kid name Kai. And after a while I start to believe Kai was my imaginary friend. Up until now.

Now Kai is standing in front of me, his hair is still messy, he wear the same armor that I once saw and he said his favorite advice "Didn't I thought you to always keep you head cool"

* * *

**Read and Review please, Thank You**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own PJO and HoO, Rick does, and as you probably notice from last chapter, I don't own Saint Seiya.**

**Sorry for the delay, kinda busy with World Cup.**

**To Guest Matt: You mean my GRAMMAR is horrible right? Not my spelling right? Are you sure it's my spelling that horrible? If it is my spelling can you point it out so that I can edit it back. Thank you**

* * *

Kai

"Kai" the way Percy look at me is like he's seeing ghost, then again it has been more than eight year since we last saw each other.

"So it's not a dream" Percy whisper.

I hit his head.

"That hurt!" he put Annabeth down and rub his head.

"It's not a dream if it hurt" I smile at his reaction.

"Percy who is this?" One of the guy, Jason I think, ask.

"We can have the introduction later," I turn around as Mephisto start to get up.

"Didn't expect a Seed to come here, I thought this place is mortal proof?" Mephisto lunge himself but I was more than ready. Rather than going on defend like I always do, I shoot a punch first as he come near my attack range and continue to my combo attack, bringing the fight away from the other.

As our we continue our blow I notice Mephisto was smiling. Then it hit me, Mephisto was wearing a blood red robe, and blood red robe are Mars army symbol for scout, and scout never come alone!

"Shit" I kick his stomach, sending he away and rush toward Annabeth.

As I come closer I realize I was too late, one of Mephisto comrade has appear behind them and was ready to strike.

"Percy behind you" I shout.

Percy turn his head around but in an instant he was knock to the side.

The other tries to help but they are wounded by Mephisto initial attack.

As Mephisto partner scythe about to hit Annabeth, ring of chain appear out of nowhere, surrounding thus protecting her from the attack.

"Circle Chain, Rolling Defense" A man drop from the sky and land beside Annabeth. The chain that circle Annabeth roll back to his left arm. He wear the same armor like me except his are magenta color and a girl wrap in iron chain as it's insignia.

"Andromeda Travis at you services" Travis bowed as Mephisto partner try to attack once more only to be impale by another chain.

"Arrow Chain, Nebula Impale" The chain return to Travis right arm as Mephisto partner explode.

"Nice Andromeda Travis," I turn toward Mephisto, "Now that left is you" I took my stance, "Diamond Dust" and punch the air as burst of ice appear from my fist freezing Mephisto, defeating him.

"You okay Perce?" Travis pull Percy up as I help the other.

"What's going on? Travis what are you wearing and what in the name of Hades is that thing?" Annabeth start asking question.

"All in time Annabeth, but first let's get to the big house first" Travis lead the other.

We walk to the camp and to be honest Camp Half Blood is cool, this place almost give the same vibe as Palaestra.

As we reach the Big House, a centaur come out from it. The centaur shocked to see me.

"How can a mortal enter this Camp? And what happen to you guy?!" the centaur ask out loud as he see Travis carry Percy, Piper carrying Jason, Annabeth supporting Thalia with the help of Reyna, while Leo and Hazel bring Frank to the pavilion.

"Chiron, calm down," Travis put down Percy, "I give my consort for him to enter."

"Why would you do that?"

Looking at the centaur, "Because the time has come once more for Lady Rhea to return back, and this Camp is no longer safe for her" Travis said with stern voice.

"What do you mean Travis?" This time it's Annabeth turn to ask.

"Travis, let's me explain, you better find an Apollo kid, it seem Nico here has taken quite a beating" I put down Nico.

The rest of them look at me as Travis run towards the Apollo cabin.

"Percy remember what I ask you last time we meet"

Percy think for a moment before he answer "What happen to Lady Rhea?"

"Didn't she die" Thalia, one of the Artemis Huntress speak.

"On no Thalia, she didn't die, in fact she still alive, she scold Zeus last year, I know I was there" Chiron, the centaur said.

"True but that's not the true Lady Rhea" the other look questioningly at me, "The one that the Olympian has been in contact is indeed Lady Rhea but it's just a small fraction of her or a shell as you might say,"

"What do you mean?" Chiron ask. His voice show curiosity.

"The truth is, before first Titan War, Lady Rhea was given a task to protect the earth from a much bigger threat than her own mother, Abyss it self," a loud gasp startle us. I look around and see Hestia.

"But Abyss is dead, in fact the primordial destroy his body, ensuring he would never return" she said

"Sorry but who is Abyss?" I shake my head. I know Percy wasn't the smartest person, I once hope that he will grow up and start to learn but then again I know it was an impossible dream.

"Percy Abyss is one of the Primordial Gods, and the most powerful, he so powerful it took all of the other Primordial Gods to take him down" Hestia told Percy.

"So he's dead?"

"Yes Percy"

Nodding he look at me, "So what the problem then?"

"It's true he was defeated but only he's body was destroyed, his soul on the other hand survived. Uranus, your great-grandfather keep his soul above the earth so that he will not disturb the Ultimate Fate of Humanity"

"The Ultimate Fate of Humanity?" This time it was the former praetor, Reyna who ask, "What is that, more war?" her face grim.

"No on the contrary, the Ultimate Fate of Humanity is humanity leave the earth and flourish upon the star"

"That is wicked cool" Leo eye glitter with this new premonition.

"Okay so what does this has anything to do with Rhea?" I look at the son of Jupiter, no wonder he was chosen as one of the seven, he keep his head on the target.

"Or Annabeth?" Percy look at me.

"Uranus seal has been guarding the earth for at least an eon, however it broke,"

"Because Kronos kill him" Percy tone darken at the mention of his old enemy.

"Yes, but before the seal was completely broken Uranus send a mental link to Lady Rhea, pleading her to keep Abyss out from humanity, show her the horror that will become if Abyss soul manage to return back to earth. With her power a new seal was created. After year of maintaining the seal and the birth of Zeus put so much strain on Lady Rhea immortal body. Knowing that she will not be able to hold it, Lady Rhea make the ultimate sacrifice. She use her own immortal body as the foundation of the Sanctuary that hold the half the key of the seal. She then plead to the other Primordial God to help her, however because of the Ancient Law forbid them to help human, they gave her some of they power to protect the Sanctuary in the form of Arm," I held out my Lock Arm, "72 Arm was created using they power and were given to human who possessed a high level of Cosmo, the power that bind the universe, human call it photon, those who plead they eternal service to Lady Rhea are called Seed. Seed has three rank, the Bronze Seed containing 36 Seeds including Travis and I, the Silver Seed, 24 Seeds that has prove they value to Lady Rhea, were given the power to command the Bronze Seed, and the highest, the strongest Seed Rank is the Gold Seed, 12 of them chosen by the primary constellation, the keeper of the 12 Temple Gate to the heart of the Sanctuary." I finish.

"Why does Lady Rhea need a human bodyguard? And why does that thing call Annabeth Rhea?" Piper, daughter of Aphrodite I think, ask.

"Lady Rhea departed from her immortal body, her soul that contain her power and the other half of seal key was reborn into a mortal body, since she's now a mortal, she can and will die, that's the main function of the Seed, to protect her and the Sanctuary. Lady Rhea mortal body has the life span of 80 years at max. After she die, she reborn once more to another mortal body," I took a deep breath and look at Annabeth,

"The new Lady Rhea is you, Annabeth Chase"

* * *

**As usual please Read and Review, forgive for my Grammar error, I'm still improving my English language.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I didn't notice this before but I had six favorite and eight people following this story, thank you so much, but I honestly do hope you guy will give a review cause I really want to know what you guy opinion and perhaps point out my grammar mistake so that I can write better.**

**As usual Read and Review please.**

**As usual I don't own PJO or HoO nor Saint Seiya, Rick Riordan and Masami Kurumada does.**

* * *

Kai

"Say what?" Percy break the silence after my explanation.

"You want me to explain again" I tiredly said to my friend.

"No, I heard everything but Annabeth is Lady Rhea incarnation, that can't be right" Percy continue questioning.

"And if your story were true then why didn't the Fate inform us about this" Hestia demand an explanation.

"Because this is bigger than Fate itself, in fact the Primordial forbid the Fate from reveling this information" I replied.

"Okay let just say you were telling the truth, then why didn't you help us during the War?" Jason ask, "I mean you easily took down that Mephisto guy while we're having problem, with you help we could easily won the war sooner"

I took another breath,

"We would help, if Lady Rhea command us, however Lady Rhea has been absence for almost 200 hundred year, that's until the former Gold Seed, James of Sagittarius Arm told us that in another twenty five years Lady Rhea will be reborn and earn the title Architect of Olympus"

"So the remaining Gold Seed wait and train us and send three Bronze Seed to camp to seek and protect,"

"Wait three, Travis is one of them right?" Chiron cut me as I nodded at his question "who's the other two?"

"Charles Beckendorf, the Bronze Seed of the Orion constellation and Luke Castellan Silver Seed of the Equuleus constellation" Travis face harden as he speak the former owner of the Equuleus Arm. With him are some kid from the Apollo cabin who quickly tend they friend wound. His girlfriend, Katie Gardner and his brother Connor look at Travis like he's someone they never meet before.

I know what had happen to Charles and Luke and what Luke has done in the past. It pain me to hear about Luke betrayal especially his betrayal concern Lady Rhea herself. As much as like to hate him I couldn't, he was a Seed, the leader of the party send to seek out and protect Lady Rhea.

"And Concerning you first question Jason, even if Lady Rhea command us to help our number are small, many Seed has die during the last great war, and among the seventy two Seed only fifteen remain, eleven Gold, three Silver and two Bronze" Travis look down as Katie hugs him.

I remember the story that my teacher at the Palaestra once told me, the Great Time War, the war again the Lord of Time, Saturn who wanted to freeze time on the earth so Abyss could reclaim the earth. After a long hard and difficult battle, the Seed finally won but at a great price. A lot of Seed has died including the first owner of the Virgo, Scorpio and Cancer Arm. And the heaviest price that they pay is the previous Lady Rhea, who die by creating a barrier between Saturn and Mars. It took one hundred years for the Seed to be revived and yet our number are small, and without Lady Rhea guidance, hope was almost gone. But now with Lady Rhea has been reborn and she has been found perhaps the Seed can be completely revived to it's former glory and believe me, we need the Seed now. The Mars Army are now beginning they assault.

"I don't believe it, there's no way Annabeth is the incarnation of Rhea" Thalia argue with Travis, "you have been living with her for almost eighteen years now, if she really is Rhea then shouldn't we all see her power by now"

"That's the thing, we could be wrong but there's a way to confirm it, and if it make you guy happy your can come with us" Travis eye widen, he drag me and said,

"That place is forbidden for human, only Seed can enter that place"

"I know, but can't you sense it, Percy and four other has a high level Cosmo as us and Percy has already been chosen by Pegasus constellation" I said as we both look at the Pegasus constellation who now shine brightly.

"I don't know, I mean it's good to have Percy among us, he's a great leader and a good friend, but I think he deserved a break from saving the world, again" I smile at Travis.

"You a good friend Travis, Percy is lucky to have you as his friend"

Travis look at me and release a loud sigh, "You not gonna change you mind right?

"Nope" I simply answer as we walk toward the them.

Travis look at his friend, "Chiron tomorrow after dawn, we leaving with Annabeth and you guy may come with us"

"Goes where?" Jason ask.

"To the place where those who has been chosen by the constellation goes, the House of Zodiac.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is short, I kinda lost my idea. Please leave a review and thank you for Reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To nico2883: Glad you enjoy it, I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**As usual Please Read and leave a Review, I don't own PJO and HoO nor Saint Seiya. They belong to Rick Riordan and Masami Kurumuda**

* * *

**Nico**

That morning after a fairly big argument between Jason and Thalia that wake almost every camper, minus the Hypnos children of course, seriously those guy can sleep through an entire apocalypse, we finally decide the party that will 'escort' Annabeth to the House of Zodiac. They are me, Percy (of course), Thalia, Leo, Hazel, Kai, Travis and Piper. Yeah that's why Jason and Thalia were arguing.

Jason want to follow this quest so he could protect Piper but Thalia disagree and called Jason an overly-protective boyfriend who couldn't trust his girl and that hurt Jason pride. After another argument outside the camp border that almost turn the Half Blood Hill into a nuclear wasteland, Kai decide that Jason can join the party, if two more people that has nothing to do with his previous quest and were chosen by Travis to come with him. So now the party that going to the House of Zodiac is me, Hazel, Percy, Thalia, Leo, Kai, Travis, Piper, Jason, Reyna and Katie, I had no idea why Travis choose Katie other than the reason she's his girlfriend. Still the more the merrier, that what the old saying was right.

So we left the camp using the newly build Argo III, Argo II was destroyed when Leo decide to do a kamikaze attack on Porphyrion which didn't do any good by the way, and make our way to the House of Zodiac which is located at the ancient Greece.

"What your thinking Nico" my sister join me at the deck and handed me a cup of coffee.

I took a sip, "Never thought we will go back to Greece after the whole fiesta with Gaea"

"Yeah so am I, we had a lot of bad memories there" we stay silence.

"Nico, do you think they were telling the truth, about Annabeth?"

I took a long sip, "Maybe or maybe not, but Percy trust them, if he trust that guy so am I"

"You really does love him" I almost drop my cup after hearing what Hazel just said.

"W-What do you mean?, Sure I like him everyone in the camp does, he good, strong and-"

"Nico, I know," she hold my face and look me straight in the eye, "I know about your feeling, and you don't have to be ashamed, sure in my previous time it's an act that many people would be disgust by it but time change and you don't have to worry about it, I accept it since it's your choice and I will stay by you side no matter what happen in the future"

"Thank you Hazel" I hug her tightly and I thank my father for giving Hazel a second chance at this world. She truly an angel to me.

**(A.N: Just a quick note, I hate Gay and Lesbian, I'm not supporting gay or incest here and I will never support them, but that doesn't mean that I hate them completely, in my place what you do is your thing, as long as it didn't cause me trouble then I'm okay with it, just my personal opinion here, now back to the story)**

"Oh look at that," a light flash at us. We both look up and see Katie holding up a camera.

"Nothing is much cuter than a brotherly love, not in the incest way by the way" Katie snap more picture before heading back to her cabin.

We laugh at her, she so carefree. Looking at her, I can't help to shake the feeling that something, not bad nor it's good, just something that gonna happen and it will change her. I just hope it's not something truly bad.

**Katie**

"Oh they are so cute together" I put down my camera and open my scrapbook. Since the end of the war against Gaea I started to took more picture of the camper. Every event that we did I took a photo, every time a camper took a quest I took a photo before they depart and after they return. This scrapbook aren't for me, it's for the future camper that will come, so they know what we did to keep them safe and perhaps inspire them.

I never been to any quest actually. Sure I was in the war but that just it, hearing the camper story just make me wanted to go but there's never an opportunity for me. Hades even Travis had gone on a quest before.

Travis, the name bring smile to my face. We officially become a couple five day after the war end and I had to thank his brother Connor, although he originally want to prank us by locking both of us inside the Pegasus stables. Speaking of Travis I have to be honest I was shocked to hear about him being a secret soldier that protect my grandmother. Come to think of it when he said that Luke and Charles were his partner, it almost make sense. Two year after he arrive at the camp he, Luke and Charles was missing for half a year. At first I though they were going on a quest but when they return Chiron was furious with them. They spend the next hour on the Big House and when they got out they didn't tell us anything. Of course at the time I never did care about any of them since, well those time are different than now.

"Hey babe what your doing?" Travis hug me from behind. I turn my head and kiss him deeply.

"Wow someone is in a good mood" he said after we broke the kiss. He smile is so perfect and I'm so lucky that he chooses me as his lover.

"Oh is that when we dance at your school prom night?" he point at the picture of us when we were having a triple date with Annabeth and Piper at our school prom. Looking at the picture I really do grateful that Travis is my boyfriend, he literally work to buy me that lilac color dress, an I realizes that there are a romantic, hard working side that I never knew exist behind his usual prankster personality.

"You were so beautiful that night" he kiss me again.

"Travis can I ask you something?"

"You just did babe," I chuckled at his respond.

"Seriously Travis," I glared at him. He roll his eye and sit on my bed.

"Travis why you choose me on this quest?"

"Don't you always wanna go on a quest?" he ask me back. He know me too well.

"I know I always wanted but, I'm afraid I'm gonna slow you down, I mean I'm not a good fighter like Jason, Percy or Thalia, I'm not smart like Annabeth and I don't have special ability like Leo and Piper, Travis, I'm-, are you listening to me!" I realize he has been smiling the whole time.

Slowly he stand up, he hug me and whisper, "Katie Gardner, you are a very special person, and when we get there you will know why, until then I need you to be patience" he hold my face and look me straight in the eye, "can you do that for me?"

Looking at his eye I realizes I'm not looking at the childish, goofy Travis that I once knew. This Travis, my Travis, is more mature and more kind and the word slip out of my mouth easily, "Yes I will"

he then kiss me and as we broke our kiss, sound of explosion is heard from the deck.

* * *

**Well sorry for the cliffhanger, hope you guy enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You might notice that the summary has change. After writing this chapter, I realize that the old summary is kind misleading with the storyline so I change it, sorry for that guy.**

**As usual please Read and leave a Review**

**PJO and HoO belong to Rick Riordarn and Saint Seiya belong to Masami Kurumuda**

* * *

**Percy**

An army of 'men' wearing a red armor start appearing on the deck of Argo III. Kai quickly summon his armor and begin to defend us. I drew riptide and rush to help him.

Unlike Mephisto these guy, Marsian as Kai call it, are weaker than Mephisto. But they armor are hard and it took at least fifty slash to break them. I look around me and see that Thalia, Jason, Reyna, Nico, Hazel, Leo and Hazel are having the same problem as I did. Our trusted weapon are almost useless again these thing.

"Travis protect Lady Rhea at all cost, Piper, Katie, Hazel help Travis. The rest assist me and Percy." Kai start to give order. I have to admit, I kinda surprise by his tone, it's demanding but at the same time it stern and you could not help but to obey.

Kai freeze them as me and the other slash the frozen Marsian into pieces. Thing was going great until another Mephisto appear and grab Kai plunging them both out from the ship.

"Kai!" I rush to help my friend but two Marsian stand in my way.

"Out of the way" I slash them and surprisingly they easily cut. More Marsian appear and I easily cut them. "What the?" I look at Riptide and notice that my sword was glowing brighter than usual.

Reyna scream halt my action and I rushed toward her, I slash all the Marsian surrounding her. Leo and the other came at us and we stand back to back creating a circle. Even with my new strength, the Marsian are clearly at advantage with they number. Travis tries his hard to protect Annabeth and the other but clearly even he seem to be having trouble.

"Percy! Use the Arm Lock!" Kai voice echoed from below the ship. Arm Lock, what is that, is it the same lock that Kai gave to me during our school trip? But I lost it after I went to the camp.

"Percy, the Arm Lock is in your hand, it always has been" Kai word stun me. The Arm Lock is in my hand? I look at Riptide which glow more brighter than usual.

Now way, what the hell is this, a Mary Sue situation? My trusted blade is an Arm Lock. Before I could do anything another Mephisto appear and slash me. I manage to block it but Riptide broke from the impact. Holy Poseidon, Zoe's gonna kill if she still alive, I just break her sword.

Burst of light shine in my hand, blinding me and Mephisto. As the light begin to disappear I notice on my hand now are the same lock that Kai once gave me. What the, this is clearly a Mary Sue situation. Realizing that Mephisto has almost regain his sight, I decide to argue to the Gods about this later.

I click the button on the side of the lock like Kai did but to my surprise the lock didn't open. Instead everything around me begin to darken and a light bright in front of me revealing a white winged horse, okay it's a Pegasus, but not like Blackjack or any other Pegasus that I have ever meet before.

This Pegasus is, majestic. It's wing glow brightly, his fur is pure white and his eye gleam with star. And it hit me, this is the original Pegasus, the first Pegasus that spring out from Medusa head after Perseus, no not me the old one, cut her head.

"You are my brother and that's why I must warn you brother, if you decide to wear me, you old life are over, you shall stand equally strong as our father but the price is high" the Pegasus warn me.

Looking at his eye, I said with confident, "If wearing you allow me to save my friend, if wearing you allow me to keep this world save, if wearing you allow me to protect Annabeth, then I pay any price, lend me you strength, Pegasus!"

"Hahahaha, you are very interesting kid Percy, selfless, idiot and stupid, wait those has the same meaning right? Whatever, very well Perseus Jackson, my youngest little idiotic brother,"

Does he have any grudge on me,

"No idiot I want to make a dramatic speech and yes I can hear you though idiot, we have the same father after all, ahem, Perseus my power are your" Pegasus gallop straight at me as my body glow white.

**Annabeth**

As soon the light disappear, Percy now wearing a beautiful white armor with a horse head as it's insignia. The back of the armor is adorned with winged carving. The arm guard and it's leg guard shine as the sun rise from the east. It look just astonish.

"The Pegasus Arm, never though I will see it" Travis said.

Percy mesmerized by his armor and as quick as the lightning punch Mephisto sending it back. He move so fast as he punch and kick the other Marsian, bringing them down.

"This is awesome" I heard Percy shout like a kid at the candy store.

Mephisto jump toward Percy. Percy easily block it attack and punch it again.

"Let's finish this" he said as his body glow white like he did when he first save me from the first Mephisto attack back at the camp.

Gripping his knuckle he punch Mephisto as burst of white light shoot from his punch.

After Mephisto demise, our surrounding suddenly fell cold and I look around and notice that ice appear at our feet and the remaining Marsian on the deck has been frozen completely before they crumble to pieces. I look at the sail and see Kai jump from it and catch Percy as he collapse.

"Percy!" I rush toward him and held him in my arm.

"Lady Rhea he's fine, he's just tired," Kai assured me. I look at him and he nodded, understanding my silent request.

"Leo, Hazel see if the any damage on the ship, Travis and Kai can you two search around the ship to make sure there aren't any Marsian left," I give order. Leo and Hazel rush towards Fetus, as Travis, Kai and Katie go to cabin to search the ship.

"Jason can you fly five kilometer around the ship and see if there any red flying ship nearby us, that's they ship, don't ask how I know just go first, if you found one come back quickly so we can prepared to defend our self," Jason nodded at my order, shocked at how I know the color of the Marsian ship. Instead of asking he summon the wind and fly off.

"I can help him," Reyna call Dalmasca, her new Pegasus and quickly follow Jason.

"Nico can you bring Thalia to the infirmary but wait until Travis or Kai said it's okay to go below" Nico nodded and right on cue Katie came and help him bring Thalia to the infirmary.

Percy groan softly and I quickly look at him.

"Seaweed Brain, are you okay?" I ask him.

"Hey, I'm okay Annabeth, I'm fine," he hold my face and wipe my tear that I didn't notice has started to fall.

"I was scared, I scared to loss you" I kiss him. After a while he broke the kiss and smile.

"Don't worry Wise Girl, I'm not going anywhere, I promise no, I swear it I will protect you, no matter what the price" he hold his other arm and on his hand is his Arm Lock, now white in color and a Pegasus is carved on the front of the lock.

* * *

**Well here chapter 6, thank you for reading and if you can please leave a review. Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that this chapter is short, I think this is the shorter chapter I ever wrote.**

**As usual please leave a Review**

**PJO and HoO belong to Rick Riordan and Saint Seiya belong to Masami Kurumuda**

* * *

**Kai**

After Pegasus has accept Percy as his partner I decide to train him in the art of Cosmo but first thing first, he must talk with his constellation.

"Focus Percy, clear your mind, empty it, listen to Pegasus word"

"Easy for you to say, Pegasus mouth is ten time more foul than me, my dad, Zeus, Ares and Leo combine," he frown. His eye twitch like he was trying his best not to hit Pegasus.

"Cool you head, talk with him, only when you truly one with you constellation that you Cosmo shall shine bright" in order to help him cool, or for fun, I lower the temperature around us.

"My head is freezing and I don't think that is the definition of you cool" he pout.

"Percy, I'm not Annabeth and your famous pout will not work on me"

"Worth the try, it did work last time" he smile. If I were a girl that smile would melt my heart easily. I click my finger and a chunk of ice appear dropping on Percy head.

"That cold!" he shout as he rub his head.

"Percy are you okay" Annabeth/Lady Rhea come from the deck. She give me a cup of coffee and sit beside Percy and as fast as lightning he fall on her lap.

"So Kai, I've been wondering, can you explain about Cosmo again?" Annabeth ask as she caressing Percy wet hair. I feel happy at my friend, though I feel a little jealous that he has a girlfriend first.

"Like I said at the camp before, Cosmo is around us, even inside us, those who has high Cosmo in they body can sense and control it," Annabeth listen carefully, so is Percy even though he pretend to take a nap.

"We call human that has high Cosmo Candidate, the Olympian called them clear-sighted," Annabeth head jerked as she hear this information.

"Then is-" I nods before she ask.

"You really are Athena's greatest daughter," she smile and she quickly urge me to continue "if a Candidate agree to join Seed, they will go to Palaestra where they'll learn how to control their Cosmo, after five year, sometime longer, sometime shorter depend on the person," I look at Percy, "they will be given a blank Lock Arm, and earn the title Steel Seed, a low-ranking soldier if you put it in the Roman way," I said this as Jason, Piper and Thalia join us, "until they are accepted by a constellation which then they earn the title Bronze Seed"

"So any human can become a Seed as long they have high Cosmo" Thalia ask, my voice must be loud.

"Yes and no" I answer.

"What do you mean?" Thalia ask again. Noticing that many face are looking at her, she quickly said, "What?"

"Nothing, it just that you seem very interested on this, I mean I never seen you face like that before, not even when Jason proposed me" Piper said.

"What face?"

"Like you a human sis" Piper said as a small smile appear on her face.

"What just because I'm the lieutenant of the Huntress doesn't mean I don't care about anything else" they all laugh, except Percy who has become very quiet.

I cough loudly, and they all look at me.

"Can I answer her question?" they all nods. Looking at Thalia and Piper I feel like those two are more than a friend and I believe they are meant for something more than just sister-in-law, putting that aside I continue "yes because it's just like I said only human with high Cosmo can become a Seed and no because only 'human' can become a Seed"

"Oh" Annabeth simply said. She seem to understand, "Then Thalia can't become a Seed"

"Why not? I'll be awesome with that power, no monster can stand against the Huntress if I become a Seed"

I chuckled at her respond as Annabeth explain to her, "Thal, he said 'human' not demigod or mortal, human! And if what I think is true, then an immortal person can't become a Seed, am I right Kai?" she look at me for confirmation.

"That's true, and if you become a Seed Thalia, you immortality and Huntress ability will be striped away, we Seed are powerful but we can easily die, lady Rhea want the Seed to be her shield and fist but at the same time she want us to live as a human"

"Whatever, none of that is important," Percy finally speak after I finish. He stand up, "in fact, this is a perfect opportunity, I finally have the power that can match the Marsian and by the look of it I'm as strong as the Olympian themselves and still a human," Percy took his stance and punch the air as thousand of light appear from his fist, each took a form of a pegasus as it leave his fist.

The other look at Percy like they never seem him before.

"That's something" I hear Piper said as she lean on Jason.

"What is?" Jason ask.

"Percy's Cosmo, it's strong but at the same time it's gentle"

"So you finally got to talk to Pegasus huh," I slap his back.

"Took a while," he look at me.

"So what's the move name is," as soon as you chosen by the constellation, you had to talk with them and of you lucky they will teach you some of they power, something that I been training Percy since this morning.

"Pegasus Meteor Fist" He grip his and watch as the sun set down.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I sorry for the lack of update, life kinda hard on me now. As usual please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please leave a review and thank you for reading.**

**PJO and HoO belong to Rick Riordan while Saint Seiya belong to Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

**Reyna**

After a week of sailing and flying, we finally reach Italy where the Athena Pantheon were once rest for a millennium before Annabeth save it and with it the two camp were united.

As we fly above Venice I look at the people below us. They show no sign that a large flying ship is hovering above them.

It's still amaze me how the Mist work.

I took a breath of this place air. This is where my ancestor empire begin and it's feel nostalgic. I look at my tattoo, one more year as a Praetor and I'm done, I'm free.

I can do anything I want, I can go anywhere I like, I can eat anything I want, date any boy I like and I have no idea what to do.

No I do know what I want, I did make a plan for my future after I retired and all of that future is now ruin after I've lose Jason. I once plan that after we both end our life as Praetor we would goes to collage together, find a job we like, buy our first house, get married and have our own child.

I heard Piper giggle and look at she and Jason cuddling near what remaining of Fetus. I should feel jealous right now but Percy help me get over Jason. After spending seven hour under water, thank to the son pf the Poseidon power, we finally able to find closure for our different feeling and I believe Piper is the right choice Jason ever make, and I'm happy for him.

Now we are best friend and I don't blame Piper for what has happen, in-fact we are so close that she insist that I become her maid of honor or she would ask her mother to curse me to change my appearance into a hot model or a year. And trust me, I rather stand on thousand wedding rather than look like a model for a whole year.

Sure on some people eye *cough*Octavia*cough* she was the reason why Jason choose camp Half Blood over our camp but after staying at the camp for half a year, Annabeth idea some camper exchange place minus the memory wipe, I can understand why he choose camp Half Blood. It was so much fun. At our camp the rule was so tight that even an honor student will bail out in one week, but at the Half Blood the rule was less restricted and yet strict. You can train and have fun at the same time, okay at camp Jupiter we had fun but our definition of fun are different.

Suddenly the ship shake violently. I almost fall to the floor if not an arm catch me.

I look at the person who catch me and my breath was taken away by his lilac eye color.

"You okay?" Kai ask me.

"Yeah I am thank you" time seem to slow down as he lift me up.

"What just happen?" I heard Jason ask.

"The turbine was damage during the last fight. I though that it will hold on until we reach Greece since I temporary repair the engine by changing the high pressure inject needle with silver rather than using celestial bronze but it seem like the pressure was to much for her–" Leo explain so fast that I can hardly understand the rest. He's clearly not my type.

"Leo cool down" Kai said slowly. The son of Hephaestus relax a bit.

"So the engine damage and we can't go any further unless we repair it" I ask for confirmation.

"Yes princess I just said that didn't I" Leo glare at me. I try very hard not to hit this kid. How in the Hades Jason and Piper manage to be patient with this kid.

"Can we repair it?" Jason ask as the other come out from the deck.

"Yes but we gonna need a lot of Celestial Bronze, let me check for a moment" he type quickly on Fetus 3.0 keyboard, "Hmm there seem to be a large quantity of Celestial Bronze at The Dolomites mountain, it's far but I think the engine can hold on if we didn't meet any enemy"

"Well then what are we waiting for fire boy let's go" I went to my cabin to prepare.

**Piper**

We reach the mountain in an hour thanks to Jason providing the wind. Thankfully we didn't meet any Marsian or monster which is kinda weird when you think about it. Two son of the Big Three scent should had attract all monster within a five hundred mile radius like last time but we didn't meet any of them during this trip. I know I should be grateful but I can't shake the feeling that the absent of monster is a premonition of something far worse than Gaea.

Upon landing we agree that a custom three people should go collect the Celestial Bronze. After voting the party are me, Reyna and Percy. Travis, Kai and Annabeth also decide to goes down to nearby town saying that they has to find a Silver Seed there while Hazel and Nico decide to buy some stuff. Jason reluctantly agree to guard the ship with Leo.

"So how far are we?" Percy ask. I pull out the Celestial Bronze tracking device that Leo created.

"According to this it's two hundred meter, just beyond that river" I point out. We haste our feet and as we arrived at the river, we saw a chunk of Celestial Bronze.

"Jackpot!" Percy exclaimed as he took out a shovel and start to dig.

Reyna and I help him and in time we manage to collect the amount of Celestial Bronze that Leo needed and some for spare.

"I guess we had enough" Percy slung the bag on his back.

As we cross the river Percy suddenly push us as a read beam miss us by an inch. Percy drop the bag and quickly hold himself again the attacker.

"Oh you pretty good" the attacker jump back and he pulled his black cloak revealing... oh great another Mephisto, seriously how many are they.

"You two go ahead, get the metal to ship and tell Leo to fix the ship immediately, I'll handle this guy" Percy order us as he pull out his Lock Arm.

"Pegasus Arm!" the Lock Arm shout as he click it and lock it on the buckle that appear and rush as white light bath him and revealing his armor.

"Piper let's go" Reyna shout as she grab the bag that Percy drop and we both start running toward Argo III.

Sound of battle was heard and I'm tempted to run back and help Percy.

"Forget it, there's no way we can beat it Piper" Reyna seem to read my mind, I nod my head, agree with her. If it were only a Marsian Percy doesn't have to donned his armor. Suddenly I remember what Kai said about Mephisto during our first contact.

I quickly jump and push Reyna down.  
"What in the Hades!" She shout at my action.

"Reyna listen, remember what Kai said about Mephisto" I quickly said hoping she would get the hint.

"Oh!, Fudge" She didn't say what I think she said, but she seem to notice so that's good.

We both get up and stand side by side, weapon draw and our eye scan the surrounding.

Sure enough the other Mephisto jump from hiding and knock us down.

Mephisto attack us relentlessly, giving us no change to took our stance.

"Hahaha this is good, two beautiful pray for me" Mephisto laugh at us.

This is not good, not good at all. Percy still busy with the first Mephisto and Kai and Travis are in the town far from us.

Mephisto swing his scythe but Reyna jump in front of me, receiving the blow.

"Reyna!" I rush to her, "Reyna are you okay?" blood flow from her wound. I quickly pull out a small vial of nectar and pour it on her wound. As her wound heal she drag me into nearby bush.

"Any plan?" I asked her. She shake her head. Okay now we are really in deep trouble. If Reyna, the Reyna the most brilliant Praetor in the history of New Rome doesn't have any plan then we are dead.

Before I can said anything, Mephisto found us and knock us back.

Losing, my mind though of Jason, of his perfect smile, his smell and his kiss on my lips. I imagine our wedding, with him on a black tuxedo, his face perfectly glow by the sunlight, and Reyna standing near the aisle as my maid of honor. I imagine my future with kid that has Jason eye or his hair, running around the house calling me mommy.

So this is what I see when I'm near my death.

No! I refuse to die here, not yet.

"Reyna, get up, you promise me you'll be my maid of honor!" I shout at Reyna as we both get up.

"You right, we can't die yet, not until you make me your children God-Mother" She smile as she took her stance.

My body suddenly feel hot. I look at my hand and I notice they were glowing, just like Percy and the other. I turn my head and see Reyna is going the same as me. She look at me and nod while pull out two Lock Arm.

"Kai gave this to me before we goes to find the Celestial Bronze, I'm guessing he's already know about this" she toss a Lock Arm at me.

Catching it I smile, "Then let's kick this thing ass"

"Language girl" We both click the button on the Lock Arm just like Percy did. Reyna Lock Arm shout 'Canes Venatici Arm' while mine shout 'Pavo Arm' as purple light engulf Reyna and pink light engulf me.

As the light disappear we emerge in an armor that almost look exactly like Travis except Reyna is purple and has large dog head as it insignia. Mine is pink and a peacock insignia and a strain of feather behind my back.

"It can't be, even you two?" Mephisto growl at us. We both lunge ourselves, barraging Mephisto with punch and kick.

"Let's finish this quickly, Howling Hunt" Reyna shout as she clap her hand and a screeching howl is heard, ripping Mephisto armor.

Seeing my chance I jump and summon a bow and launch a shower of arrow at Mephisto, destroying it.

"Yay we go girl" we hi-five each other.

"No way, even you two" we heard Percy say and we look at him.

"Weird Mephisto was saying the same thing as you Perce" I smile at him.

"I guess men do think the same" Reyna smirk as she pick up the bag containing the Celestial Bronze and tossed it at Percy.

"Hey!" Percy shout as Reyna and I laugh.

**Percy**

After we return to Argo III, I throw the bag at Leo who's quickly went to repair the engine.

I went to my cabin, and decide to take a quick shower.

After putting out a new cloth I went to the deck.

Jason quickly pull me to the side.

"Dude what happen down there, and why is Piper and Reyna training?" he pointed out at them. Sure enough Piper and Reyna start to train? On a hand to hand combat?

Okay if it were Reyna training I would understand but Piper? Sure she did train at the camp but not like this. Usually when she train she would show her displease like all Aphrodite children, okay that doesn't sound right, sure she's the daughter of Aphrodite but at least she goes to train for five minute before she whine like a Hermes kid.

But this Piper is different and I've been standing here for more than ten minute after Jason ask his question. Not only she prolong her usual training time, her face show that she like it!

What you obtain a constellation power and now your suddenly feel like you had to train? Well I didn't.

Before I can answer Annabeth and the other arrive.

"Okay we got good news, slightly good news and bad news," Travis said as we, excluding Leo, gather around them, "the good news is that the bad news only affect Percy," I raise my eyebrow. Annabeth grip my hand tightly and I look at her. She seem very disturb but before I could ask what's going on Travis continue.

"The slightly good news is that the House of Zodiac has move, yes it can move and right now it's on Greenland" he finish his speech.

"So what's the bad news?" Nico ask.

Travis look at Annabeth prompting us to do the same.

Annabeth took a deep breath and look at me dead in the eye. The next word that come out from her almost make my heart stop beating.

"Percy, I'm pregnant"

* * *

**Finally I'm done with this chapter, seriously writer's block really is a pain in the ass. So Reyna and Piper are now a Seed. Guess who's gonna become a Seed on the next chapter, here's a hint: IT'S NOT JASON!**

**As usual please leave a review and thank you for reading.**


	9. Quick note

**For those who's been following this story, I'm sorry but I won't be updating soon, I kinda lose all data on this story (I accidentally delete the next chapter when I'm organizing my notebook) and I had to redo it back which will took some time cause I'm having a writer's block on this story... and my head just give me an idea for a different story and refuse to drop it unless I start on it. Don't worry this story will resume... I think... anyway this story will be on Hiatus until further notice. Again I'm very sorry.**


End file.
